Promesas
by Zhines
Summary: Este Fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro: "Resident Evil Behind The Horror" y va dedicado especialmente para: "ishigo chan", Disfrutalo...


_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama _

Este Fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Invisible 2014-15"** del Foro: **"Resident Evil Behind The Horror"** y va dedicado especialmente para: "**ISHIGO SAN**", Espero lo disfrutes como lo hice yo

**Promesas**

_**1ro de julio de 2013**_

La cara de la gigantesca Bow apareció de frente a la capsula de escape, no puedo hacer nada estoy en el medio del océano, ya no tengo armas, sin previo aviso una potente luz que proviene del tubo de escape de la capsula la destruye definitivamente, sé que fue el último intento de Piers para salvar mi vida, siento que él era más que un subordinado, me hace recordar a mi hermana Claire. Piers al igual que Claire, ha sido de las pocas personas que me han dicho las verdades a la cara sin importar que me molesten o no.

Pasa un tiempo no sé si han pasado horas o minutos, ya he emergido y la capsula se ha abierto, me asomo algo desorientado ya ha salido el sol, solo veo el inmenso mar frente a mí, tengo en mi mano la insignia de Piers llena de su sangre, me habría gustado haber hecho algo más por él. Escucho el sonido de un motor miro hacia el cielo y veo un helicóptero que se acerca, cuando está encima de mí se abre la puerta y veo a León lanzándome una escalera haciéndome señas para que suba.

Una vez adentro veo a su compañera Helena, nos dirigimos a la base más cercana de la BSAA, en el camino, no hablamos mucho, ellos no me preguntan acerca de Piers, creo que intuyen que le paso algo, yo tampoco hablo sobre él, Leon sin embargo, me informa que Sherry se logró comunicar con la DOS y salió a salvo junto con Jake Muller el hijo de Wesker, ya están elaborando un antivirus para el virus C.

Hemos llegado a la base, vemos que gran parte de las fuerzas que fueron enviadas a China para el combatir el ataque fueron reducidas, lo primero que hago luego de llegar y reportarme es llamar a Claire

-"Claire, soy yo Chris"

-"Dios mío Chris, ¿estás bien?, ¿Dónde Estás?"

-"Estoy bien Claire, estoy en la base de la BSAA, solo algunos rasguños, pero todo en su lugar, en un rato seguro me examinaran para asegurarse de que todo esté bien"

-"Esas son buenas noticias para mi Chris"

-"Hablando de noticias, quisiera saber si me puedes recoger en el aeropuerto de los Ángeles, cuando vuelva"

-"Chris ¿qué pasa?, cuando me pides que te recoja en el aeropuerto, no es bueno"

-"No es nada de verdad, ¿acaso no puedo pedirle a mi hermana que recoja sin que suceda algo malo?"

-"Te conozco y sé que algo te pasa, pues la única vez que me pediste que te recogiera fue cuando pensaste que Jill estaba muerta"

-"…..Es Piers Claire, él no lo logro"

-"Chris…. Lo siento mucho hermano, no te preocupes, dime cuando llega tu vuelo y estaré ahí"

-"Gracias hermanita"

-"No es nada, sino para que son las hermanas menores"

-"Bien te llamo, cuando tenga el vuelo programado"

_**4 de Julio de 2013**_

Ya mi vuelo está aterrizando en Los Ángeles, tengo algunos días de permiso antes reincorporarme, así que pasare al menos un día con mi hermana. Luego de pasar a la zona de desembarque y tomar mí maleta, salgo de esa zona y Claire sale a mi paso dándome un gran abrazo de oso que casi me tumba, le devuelvo el abrazo, no la veía desde antes de la misión en Edonia

-"Un poco más y llegamos al año sin vernos"

-"Yo también te extrañe Claire"

Tomo nuevamente mi maleta, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento tomados del brazo riéndonos de cosas sin sentido, llegamos a la camioneta vino tinto de Claire, coloco la maleta dentro mientras ella toma su puesto en el asiento del piloto, yo hago lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto

-"¿Qué ha pasado con Leon? Lo último que escuche es que estaba involucrado en la muerte del presidente"

-"No fue él ni su compañera, fue el consejero de seguridad nacional"

-"Dereck Simmons, ¿estás de broma verdad?"

-"Para nada, el tipo era toda una autentica sabandija, él fue parte del comité de la operación Bacillus Terminate"

-"La que envió el misil para destruir Raccoon City"

-"Exacto, al parecer el tipo utilizo una fachada para adentrarse en el gobierno y llevar a cabo sus experimentos, pero fue detenido por tu amigo Leon, que de alguna forma consiguió pruebas en su contra"

-"Tienes dudas de él, ¿cierto?"

-"Es tu amigo, sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero no creo que su cabeza este bien"

-"Prefiero no preguntar él porque"

-"También debo decirte que Albert Wesker tiene un hijo"

-"Vaya eso si es una novedad"

-"Si me sorprendió mucho cuando me entere que Jake Muller era hijo de Wesker, y quien lo custodiaba era Sherry Birkin"

-"Si supe que ahora era agente también de la DOS, he estado en contacto con ella, Chris… ¿quieres hablar de Piers? – El mira hacia la carretera y se queda un rato en silencio"

-"…. El murió para salvarme Claire, estábamos huyendo de una inmensa BOW en la plataforma petrolífera ella estaba por atraparme, Piers me empujo para que no me atrapara así que su brazo quedo atrapado, la maldita BOW lo lanzo contra una pared, allí quedó enganchado y para colmo le lanzo una puerta contra su brazo, es como si aún pudiera escuchar sus gritos de dolor, la BOW volvió a tomarme, casi no podía respirar hasta que me soltó cuando mire a Piers, se había inyectado la cepa del Virus C que le quitamos a la perra de Ada Wong al morir, su brazo estaba mutado parecía tener electricidad, pero aún tenía su conciencia humana, entre los dos detuvimos lo más que pudimos a la BOW, pero cuando ya estábamos por salir en el tubo de escape, el me arrojo adentro y me expulso hacia la superficie, sé que su último aliento lo dedico a salvar a la humanidad, destruyo totalmente a la BOW con la electricidad que le dio el Virus C "

-"Chris, de verdad lo lamento mucho, se ve que lo tenías en mucho estima"

-"Hubo un momento en que pensé dejar las armas y dejarlo a él al mando, pero ahora solo quiero seguir luchando hasta acabar con el Bioterrorismo"

Llegamos al apartamento de Claire, ella prepara una estupenda cena y comemos en el sofá viendo TV, como hacíamos cuando éramos niños, luego de comer tomamos una manta, nos acurrucamos quedándonos dormidos, sin importar más nada después de tanto tiempo corriendo y matando Bows, estoy tranquilo al lado de mi hermana Claire

Me despierta las risas de Claire provenientes de la cocina, parece estar hablando con alguien por teléfono

-"Si estoy de acuerdo, pero ya sabes cómo es, no puedo ir y decirle así de sopetón"

-"¿A quién no puedes decirle de sopetón?"

-"Chris está despierto" – dice Claire sobresaltada colgando el teléfono y metiéndolo en su bolsillo

-"¿Con quién hablabas Claire?"

-"Con un amigo, ya el desayuno está listo, ven a comer" – nerviosamente empieza a servir el desayuno ignorando la mirada inquisidora que le dedico

-"Claire me presentaras ese novio misterioso que tienes, o debo poner a un escuadrón detrás de ti, para averiguar quién es"

-"No seas extremista Chris, estoy algo mayorcita para que me sigas tratando así, además que puedes hablar tu si todo el mundo sabe que Jill te dejo porque nunca decidiste dar el paso siguiente en la relación"

-"No empieces con eso Claire, si ella se quiso ir sus razones tendrá"

-"Así como cuando pensabas que tenía un amorío con Carlos Oliveira, con Jill tu siempre metes la pata Chris"

-"Porque siempre nombras a ese tipo, al tal Oliveira" – inmediatamente Claire adquiere un color rojo en toda su cara

-"Claire Redfield, ¿no me digas que con quien estas saliendo es ese tipo?"

-"Y si así fuera, ¿qué tendría de malo?"

-"No para nada, solo que me gustaría que si tienes alguna relación con alguien me sentiría feliz de que puedas compartirlo conmigo" – en ese momento Claire abraza a su hermano

-"Gracias Chris, sabía que entenderías, solo quiero tener una vida, medianamente normal"

-"¿Medianamente normal?"

-"Claro, mientras hayan virus y personas que quieran hacerse con ellas, todos tendremos una vida medianamente normal"

-"Sabes hermanita, te pareces mucho a mama" –suena mi teléfono

-"Disculpa hermanita, Redfield …. Bien …. Estare allí"

-"¿No tenías unos días libres? "

-"Sí, pero como tú misma dijiste tenemos vidas medianamente normales"

-"Bien, pero cuídate Chris, quiero que conozcas bien a mi novio, pues parece que tienes una impresión diferente de el"

-"Sí, lo hare y le daré una breve charla de cómo no debe tratar a mi hermanita"

-"Ok, le dire que se prepare" – me abraza nuevamente, esta vez Claire tiene lagrimas

-"Te quiero mucho hermanito"

-"Y yo a ti hermanita, te prometo volver sano y salvo"

Tomo mi maleta nuevamente, salgo de allí hacia una nueva misión y con la promesa de volver con mi hermana…


End file.
